The New Evil
by PhoenixVegeta
Summary: A new evil is threatening Earth. He has captured all teh Z Fighters, who will save the planet now?! (contains orginal cahracters)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:The Twins 

Chapter 1:The Twins   
  
From where they stood, the fighters looked like tiny ants defending their mound from the green invader. And even at this distance it was obvious that the invader was winning.   
"Which one is he?" The young woman stood with an arrogance and indifference that was a trademark of her once proud race. Her hair was black, and lay disheveled about her shoulders. The sun made her hair shine with blue highlights as it does on the pure black wing of a raven. Her cold black eyes glared at the scene before her with disgust.   
"That one I think, and that little one over there is the half-breed," replied the young man beside her, pointing at the tiny figures. He wore a black uniform that was identical to hers, and both of them had thick metal collars with violet stones around their necks. His face was a masculine version of hers, and his hair was the same color and length. His eyes were also identical in color, but they held a different look deep inside, a faint flame of hope.   
"HA! That's the one? He's crying, and I don't sense a great power from him!" The girl scoffed and growled in a sarcastic tone, "What is this `great power' of his? The ability to transform into a sniveling cry-baby?"   
"Well, they've transformed once, already. I mean, that's why they look different, right?"   
"Whatever...let's just go." The girl drifted upwards slowly and started flying in the direction of the battle.   
  
(Flashback)..........................................   
  
Dark clouds gathered, and bolts of lightning shattered the sky. Seven large gleaming balls exploded in a jubilee of light and sparks which shot up high into the sky and took the shape of a colossal creature. The elegant beast turned its glowing eyes down to look at the one that called him forth.   
"YOU, WHO HAVE CALLED ME, I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER." The voice was thunderous and mighty, but the cloaked figure never flinched. Instead he spoke with a soft and deeply melodious voice, in perfect namekian:   
"Porunga, tell me all that is known about Frieza's demise, and the Saiyan race."   
  
(End Flashback).......................................   
  
At the battle scene all but one of the fighters stood high above on a cliff. That one was a small blonde boy on his knees before the green monster. As the two onlookers approached, the monster raised his head.   
"Ah, more lambs for the slaughter." His laugh was deep and sinister. The young man landed to the left and the young woman to the right. They flanked the monster but remained calm and poised.   
"Now?" The boy asked.   
"No, let's have some fun first." The girl's face transformed from one of angry boredom to excited aggression. She took an attack stance and her power began to build.   
"Okay," the boy shrugged, "You want to go first?"   
"Yes." And one millisecond later she launched a fierce attack against the monster that drove him back against the cliff wall. Through the volley of punches and kicks, the monster started to laugh. When his back touched the wall, the monster disappeared and reappeared behind the confused girl and brought his elbow down hard at the base of her neck. Then he grabbed her, wrapping his long fingers around her face and slammed her head into the cliff hard enough to loosen several large boulders that came crashing down to bury the young woman.   
"Kiterra!" the boy yelled and began attacking the monster, only to meet a similar fate. This time the monster took the role of aggressor right away. And after landing punch after punch into the young man's body, he flew up high with the boy in his grip, and sent him down with a force that formed a great crater, the boy's mangled form at the bottom. A soft violet light enveloped the boy just as the girl burst through the rocks coughing.   
"Well, that sucked." She wiped blood away from her curiously unscathed face.   
  
(Flashback)...........................................   
  
Those violet eyes scorched his brain as he writhed on the floor clawing at his face. The cloaked figure chuckled softly. Then in a voice too sweet for words he spoke:   
"Now, now, we must not get carried away in our anger! You must learn to accept the fact that I am your master and you are my slave. You will serve me and I will reward you by not giving you pain. We have much to do. Now, get up Phoenix, and gather your sister. We depart for Earth at once!" The cloaked figure turned and slowly drifted towards the waiting spaceship.   
Phoenix crawled towards his unconscious sister.   
"Don't worry, Kit, I'll not let that monster get away with this. I'll find a way to destroy him. I promise." He managed to stand up, and although he was a little shaky, he picked up the still form of his sister and took one last look around him.   
The planet was quiet, still smoking from its recent devastation. But the cloaked figure had not done that, he and his sister had. As they had to many planets before this one in their short term of freedom. This planet had been easy, like the first planet was.   
Phoenix remembered that first planet vividly, and being trapped for years in that icy prison until the small planet rotated so that the tiny star melted the ice sheets away revealing the two babes and a small, broken space pod. But the planet was mostly devoid of life until their visitors arrived. The beryllium miners, who worked on the sunny side of the planet once every five years or so, met with a quick fate this time, and the duo stole their ship, traveling to other planets to fulfil their mission: "destroy all life forms."   
Phoenix's eyes burned with hatred towards the cloaked figure, now ascending the ramp to the ship.   
"I will kill you," he whispered vehemently, "I promise." Phoenix dropped his gaze and started walking towards the ship.   
  
(End Flashback)....................................... 


	2. Kill The Monster

Chapter 2:Kill the Monster 

Chapter 2:Kill the Monster   
  
The tall blonde fighter yelled from the cliff at the girl, "who ARE you, and what are you DOING?!" The other fighters stared in stunned silence. The little blonde boy stood up and wiped his eyes, he looked up at the other fighters, confused. The monster laughed.   
"Yes, I don't believe we've met. I am Cell, a being of Ultimate Perfection," the monster spoke with an arrogance and snobbishness that irritated the girl, but she ignored him.   
"Phoenix! Are you alright?" Kiterra rushed to her brother's side and lifted his head to her lap. She wiped away the blood at his mouth, and his eyes fluttered open. He laughed joyfully and she echoed the noise.   
"Wow...maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Phoenix stood up, now mysteriously unmarked as she.   
"They are healed." Remarked the tall green fighter with the long white cape on the cliff.   
"Wanna try again?" Kiterra smiled at her brother.   
"Sure, why not?" He smiled back.   
"You are going to get yourselves killed!" This from the purple-haired fighter. The twins looked at each other, and didn't have to speak...they were both thinking the same thing: Stupid half-breed!   
  
(Flashback)...........................................   
  
"What is this thing?" Phoenix struggled to remove the thick metal collar at his throat. He glared at the cloaked figure before him.   
"Let's just say that your collar makes you an object of my power," Lord Mugetsu chortled, and gazed at his little Saiyan warrior. (Yes,) he thought, (soon my power shall be challenged by none.)   
  
(End Flashback).......................................   
  
Phoenix roared and immediately began his attack on Cell anew. This time faster, stronger and more furious, the boy fought with a smile of pure enjoyment. Cell's smile began to slip. Phoenix made contact with Cell's face sending him flying down towards the earth. In the moment needed for Cell to recover from the blow, Phoenix threw his hands out to his sides and was suddenly engulfed in flames. They spread out like giant wings from his hands and blazed like an inferno around his body. He then brought his hands together in front of him taking all that power and concentrating it into a single blast. He screamed: "Raging Flame!" And the huge ball of fire enveloped the mighty Cell and scorched the monster in a searing explosion of fire.   
When the smoke cleared, Cell, still standing, blistered and burnt, glared at his young assailant. He peeled off long strips of blackened flesh to reveal smooth green skin beneath with a layer of slime coating it. He was furious.   
The twins burst out laughing, as if it was funny, not scary, that Cell was out of patience and tired of playing with them. The little blonde boy looked up to his father and saw him standing with fists clenched and anger in his green eyes. (They don't understand,) the little boy thought, (now he's going to kill them too.)   
  
(Flashback)..........................................   
  
"You know your mission: bring them to me, all of them. Now go," Lord Mugetsu watched as his two servants sneered at him hostility, then flew off to fulfil his request. A deep laugh poured from his throat. (Soon,) he thought. (Very soon now.)   
  
(End Flashback).......................................   
  
"I am no longer amused," Cell spoke in a voice tight with anger. "So I will rid myself of you now."   
"Alright, enough play time. Let's end this," Phoenix spoke with laughter still flavoring his voice. Kiterra giggled:   
"Okay, I guess we'd better hurry up. He's really mad now!"   
They once again flanked Cell. Then each reached a hand to touch the stones of the collar and was instantly wrapped in a violet flame. They focused this power and forced it into the entity known as Cell.   
"WhaaaAAAAHHHHHHhhhh..." Cell shrieked as the violet fire tore apart the cells of his body completely annihilating the monster in the soft purple glow.   
"Okay," Kiterra turned her attention to the astonished group of fighters, "Now we deal with you guys!"


	3. The Final Wishes

Chapter 3: The Final Wishes 

Chapter 3: The Final Wishes   
  
"You have 2 wishes remaining, now hurry it up, I don't have all day!" demanded Porunga.   
Mugetsu proceeded, "I wish to have my power increased my a million times what it is now!". The Namekian words flowed from his mouth as though we was one of the Native Green Men.   
"You're has been granted, now give me you're final wish!"   
Mugetsu looked down at his open hands, he felt this new power coursing through his veins, this feeling... indescribable power. Mugetsu raised extended his arm, with a single finger protruding from his otherwise closed fist. With a sheer and complete lack of effort, Mugetsu fired a small beam from his index finger. The beam was directed at a large, but uninhabited planet. The small beam pierced the planets surface like a swift arrow through air. The light blinked as it disappeared into the core of the amense planet. Smaller beams of light began to emerge from the planet. Small in numbers at first, but rapidly increasing. The planet looked like a spikey ball of light. In a huge, catastrophic explosion, the planet was atomised. Nothing remained of this one proud giant. Mugetsu let a sly smirk cross he face, he was pleased with his new power... and he was not easily pleased. He looked upon the dragon once more.   
"I am ready to make my final wish!" he demanded.   
"Then speak up, it's freezing out here." Porunga replied sarcastically as he usually does.   
"I wish to have total control over Kiterra, Phoenix and the four Saiyans they are battling!"   
"You're wish has been granted!"   
The process reversed it's self, Porunga slowly returned to the Dragonballs in a great flash of light. The Dragonballs drifted to the sky, slowly, yet swiftly. At the right altitude, in an explosion of light, the Dragonballs shot off in seven evenly spaced directions.   
"Yes, now my power is unstoppable, not only am I the strongest fighter in the Universe, I have the only six fighters that even have the chance of surpassing me under my control. Now, I shall take my place as Ruler Of The Universe! I am Lord Mugetsu, and I am King of all that exists!"   
  
-------------------   
  
Kiterra reached for her purple gem.   
"NO! Kiterra, Mugetsu needs them alive. I know we are losing... even to that cry baby. They have a power we don't, it must be that transformation Mugetsu was talking about."   
  
Flashback Starts............   
  
"I remember walking on to his ship, carrying my beloved sister that was out cold. He told me of a transformation, that only Saiyans could go through it. He talked of it being a great technique, that it increases the fighters speed, strength, and abilities. He told me there were four other Saiyans, they had all achieved this level. He talked of them as 'Super-Saiyans'. That those with blonde hair, as opposed to the traditional black, were transformed. We forced upon me and my sister these collars, I was beaten badly, I couldn't put up any resistance. I asked what they were, only to find that he could inflict mind bending pain at us, through these collars. Unless we wished to die, we had to do what he told us, unless, we could get free. I had futily tried to remove the collar, my only reward, a demonstration of the pain it could inflict. At this point my sister regained consciousness. She heard what our mission was: To fit these collars onto the other four Saiyans. We were told of the collars ability to channel power from him, but not any more than he allowed, of course. We were told that once our mission was over, he would set us free, we didn't have much choice either way anyway. So we went with his word, and agreed to fighting the Saiyans on his behalf. He told us the ship we were in would take us, that it would take 2 months to get to Earth. I wanted to be free from his tyrannous hold, me and Kiterra agreed to inform him of a technique we had discovered from an alien race (which we eliminated afterwards). It was called Instant Transmission. We told him about it, he set off to continue his wishes, we went to Earth..."   
  
Flashback ends...............   
  
Phoenix was deep in thought, and saw his desperate battle for freedom and his life was not in going his favour, but he knew his only chance was to not kill them. As the four 'Super-Saiyans' sounded the desperate duo, things looked really bad. The Saiyans, knowing the gem's strength, teamed up against Kiterra and Phoenix. They each powered up a massive ki beam, each aiming directly for the pair of new invaders. Just as they were ready to blast them, they stopped.   
Just... Stopped!   
Collars appeared around there necks. What was happening? The next thing they knew they were pairing up and going to Mugetsu with Instant Transmission.   
Piccolo watched on in amazement. What had he just saw? Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks, they all went with the mysterious, powerful strangers. He knew this couldn't be good.


	4. Last Hope Of The Universe

Chapter 4: Last Hope Of The Universe 

Chapter 4: Last Hope Of The Universe   
  
Birds chirped, the sun shone brightly against the smooth metal of the Capsule Corporation's domed headquarters. Soft soothing music played in the background, sound asleep, Trunks lay in his crib. He had a gentle smile, and innocent eyes. He was young and carefree. Bulma carefully watched over him, as he twitched, dreaming of wonderful worlds. A soft, soothing breeze drifted through the room.   
"BULMA! I need to take Trunks! NOW!!" Piccolo rudely demanded.   
"WHAT! You want Trunks, stay away from him you freak!"   
"Bulma! You don't understand!"   
Piccolo told her of the dreadful events that had occurred. They proceeded to Kami's look-out.   
"We'll use the Dragonballs Goku gathered before the Cell Games began", explained Piccolo.   
"To do what exactly?" demanded Bulma.   
"We have to save Goku and the others"   
"And how exactly we gonna do that?"   
"We need the Super-Saiyan power to even have a hope of saving them. I have no idea why they left, they just took off. So, we need to use Trunks."   
"WHAT!? Trunks!? How on Earth is he gonna help!? He's barely able to talk!", screamed Bulma.   
"That's why we're going to use the Dragonballs to make him 12, then to make him Super-Saiyan to save time."   
"And then what are you going to do?"   
"Then we are going to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train."   
"Never! My Trunks will never be trained by you!"   
"Look! Do you want Trunks to be a 'big strong boy'? mocked Piccolo.   
"Yeeeeaaaahhhh, I do!" replied Bulma in her more annoying voice.   
"Well then, let me train him in the chamber, without his help the future's doomed. He'd never get to be the 'big strong boy' you want him to be."   
"Hmph! Fine! But I'm only doing this for Trunks!"   
"Right!"   
Piccolo approached the Dragonballs and called upon the dragon. The sky clouded over, the wind strengthened, the hero's heavy clothes waved wildly from there still bodies. With a a purple cloud of smoke, the dragon emerged.   
"I am Shenlong you have two wishes, make them now!", ordered the dragon.   
"I wish for you to make this boy the age of 12!" replied Piccolo as he pointed at the infant.   
Trunks began to glow a bright white. The stunning aura engulfed his whole body, he appeared almost as a mass of pure energy. The light started to stretch. It expanded, up, out, it began to take a form, a strong, agile form. The light shrunk, sticking close to the boy's body. A solid white human silhouette remained. The light began to dissipate, Trunks stood, focussed, as though realising the purpose for his rapid ageing. He looked at Bulma, who stood, gazing at his figure, tears of joy streaming down her face.   
Trunks... my little bab-", she paused.   
He wasn't a baby anymore.   
"... My boy, my handsome, young, strong boy", smiled Bulma.   
"Thanks Mom", Trunks spoke softly in his smooth, confident voice, returning the smile cutely.   
He hugged Bulma tightly. He was as sweet and affectionate as Marai Trunks. Piccolo interrupted...   
"As much I'm 'loving' this show of affection, we have to train now, there's no time to waste. You know what we gotta do Trunks?"   
"Yeah, I may have been a baby, but I'm no ordinary kid, I heard it all.", Trunks answered, with a look of anxiety on his face.   
"ok, good, just to let you know... I don't train easy, you'll be an ascendant Saiyan before long. Which reminds me... Dragon! I have my next wish!"   
"Then speak Namek! What is your wish?"   
"I wish for you to give this boy the ability of controlling the Super-Saiyan ability!"   
"You're wish has been granted"   
Bulma and Piccolo turned to Trunks.   
"I-I can feel it. I can go Super-Saiyan whenever I want. This power, it feels amazing!"   
"No time to test it, we have to go.. NOW!"   
Trunks hugged his mom again, and ran off towards the chamber with Piccolo.   
"I love you mom, I'll make sure everyone will be ok!"   
The approached the chamber door.   
"This is it, we're going to be in here for 2 earth days, but it will be 2 years in the chamber. It's not easy, but it's the only way we can win"   
"I understand. Let's go!"   
Trunks slowly pushed the door open, and they stepped though the opening to commence their training...


End file.
